


Is it meant to be?

by chatlove12



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Panic Attacks, Poison, Suicide Attempt, Tom hates Marco's bf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatlove12/pseuds/chatlove12
Summary: Marco loves Tom but is unsure how to deal with all the stress that comes with lovin the demon prince.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out my hand at this don't be too hard on me

Marco woke up to his same old morning routine that he had kept since he was in highschool. He was now in college working towards his doctorate in psychology and a bachelors in sociology. Life was going good for him, he got a boyfriend named Simon when he entered college and they had been dating for 3 years. It had been a couple years since marco had seen Star since she left to be queen after they finished high school but he still kept close contact with Tom. 

Marco and Tom became very close over the years to the point where Marco developed a small crush on Tom, it was small but seeing as Tom was dating Star he gave up. Although Tom and Marco were close friends they hardly got to see each other since Tom was always busy dealing with his soon to be kingdom. The last he heard from Tom was that he and Star were really happy together. Marco was fine with not seeing Tom so often, it gave him time to control his feelings for Tom. Besides Marco really liked Simon he was there for him when Tom announced that he and Star were an item. He began living with Simon about a year ago and was happy although his thoughts sometimes drifted to what his life with Tom would be like.

Marco was just about to leave his apartment when he got a call on his hand mirror, it was a gift from Tom for entering college, it was Tom. He rarely called Marco since he was always so busy. Marco picked up trying not to show his excitement that Tom was calling him. “Hi Tom, what i-” Marco was cut off by Tom’s disheveled appearance. “Dude what happened?” Marco yelled forgetting that Simon was still asleep. “Don’t shout Marco I’m fine. I just a bit drunk.” Marco was shocked it was 5 in the morning and here he was Tom drunk. “Ok? So what do I owe the pleasure of this call since you hardly call?” he stared at Tom watching as a small hint of blush crept onto Tom’s cheeks.  
“ Um… I just wanted to tell you 3 things.”  
“Ok shoot.”  
“One, my coronation is in 8 months, two Star and I broke up-”  
“What? You broke up? But last time we spoke you said that you were going steady and you were thinking of marrying her.” Marco was so confused, Tom had sent picture of him and Star and it seemed that everything was fine.  
“ Calm down Diaz, we broke up about 2 months ago but it was mutual. We both found someone we love more and decided to stay friends.”  
“Ok…”

Before Tom could continue telling Marco the third thing he needed to tell him Simon walked up behind Marco, wrapping his hands around Marco's waist and turning his head into a kiss. By now Tom had sobered up. Who was this and why is he kissing Marco. The fury was building inside of Tom till steam ejected from his ears.  
“Excuse me.” Tom’s words caused the two to stop drawing blush to Marco’s cheeks. “Marco who is this? And what is he doing in your house?”  
Marco’s face deepened its shade of red as he tried to let the words that were caught in his throat escape.  
“I’m his boyfriend Simon, and you must be Tom. Nice to meet you.” Simon smiled.  
“Boyfriend? When did you have a boyfriend?”  
Marco hung his head in shame avoiding the gaze of Tom.  
“Um.. Since 3 years ago” his voice came out in a whisper.  
“What and when were you going to tell me this? Tom now more hurt than angry.  
Tears began to flow from Marco’s eyes as his-self hatred began to surface, he struggled so hard to deal with the fact that Tom was not his, his two best friends were gone and the fact that he was bi. But now it was all crashing down. All that left Math was “I’m sorry”

Simon was now furious, how dare he, Marco was finally recovering after all these years. “How dare you.” Simon grabbed the mirror from Marco “Look what you’ve gone and done. It took me those 3 years to help him with his mental breakdowns and now you’ve set him off again. Do you know how hard it was for him to sleep, yes he is dating me although I can tell he still is not over you just yet you prick. If you want to talk to him we will set a date to meet but don’t you dare yell at him like that again, he is my boyfriend and if you hate it so much come at me but we are done for today. Goodbye!” With that Simon closed the mirror. Tom was shocked, Marco liked him? What just happened?


	2. Fears

Tom sat in shock at the news that was just crammed down his throat, Marco liked him but, He has a boyfriend. Marco liked him for years but he is living with said boyfriend. Marco shared his feelings? Tom was utterly confused as to what to make of what had just happened, but for sure he needed to talk to Marco soon. 

 

That day Marco called in sick hiding in his  room away from the world, shrouded in his silk sheets, his soft sobs could be heard through the door. Simon stood listening to his lover cry, the walls were up and he could not pass through. Resting his head on the door he his heart hurt with each sound but he could not enter, just listen. It took a while but Marco was finally able to calm down enough to sleep, slipping into a restless dream.

 

_ Marco’s dream: _

_ “Simon where are you taking me.” Marco laughed as Simon pulled his arm in the direction of a door, Simon kept quiet and continued to guide Marco in the direction of the door. This was strange. “Hey, Simon what’s going on?” No words left his mouth, he just kept pulling Marco along. “Hey…” Marco tried pulling his hand free but found his efforts were in vain. “SIMON!” he yelled in frustration.  _

 

_ ‘What is going on’ Marco was in full panic mode, pulling and thrashing his arm but Simon’s grip did not loosen, he was terrified. Then. Simon stopped. Marco felt a cold chill run down his spine, his boyfriend turned to face him. Terror sunk into Marco’s bones, his boyfriend’s warm brown eyes were replaced with black charred ones and blood stains ran down his cheek as if he was crying.  _

 

_ “You let him break you...I don’t need a broken person...I don’t need you.” Marco stared in awe, did he hear wrong? Did his boyfriend just reject him? No. this can’t be. This was not his boyfriend.  _

 

_ “Simon… w-what are you saying? You said you’d love me no matter what.” tears started down the Latino's face.  _

 

_ “You are too broken to love.” that’s all it took those 5 words sent Marco’s world crashing down. He no longer put up a fight as Simon began to drag him to the door. Hot tears fell from his eyes, he could never get any relationship right. Memories of his past relationships played clumsily in front of his blurred vision.  _

 

_ His failed relationship with Jacky, Star leaving him behind, Jackson and Martin both said he was not enough to keep them interested, his love for Tom going unnoticed for years and now his boyfriend now claiming that he was far too broken for anyone to love. _

 

_ One final yank pulled Marco from his depressing thoughts into the reality of where he was, they had reached the door and what lies beyond it. The door swung open and Marco was met with a swirling white vortex. _

 

Marco awoke in cold sweats, his face pale and drenched in fear. Shivers ran through Marco’s boy as recalled his hellish nightmare, what was he supposed to do, the thought of being hated by the ones he loved was his worst nightmare. He pulled his knees into his chest and began to softly cry into his sweat soaked sheets, the sun slowly began to creep into the sky. Marco dreaded the rising of the sun because that would mean he would he would have to face the world; Marco was not ready to leave his seclusion, he wanted to avoid all contact with the cruel world that waited outside for him...he just wanted to remain in the dark.

 

Looking up, Marco turned his head to his bedside table. He opened the top drawer and pulled out his small switchblade. He knew it was wrong but it made the other pain go away. He was desperate. There was so much pain, the cool blade pressed against his flesh….

 

_________________________________________

 

It was about 6a.m when Simon went to check on Marco’s condition, he knew better than to leave the Latino with his negative thoughts but he thought with all the progress he had made it should be fine... he was wrong.

 

As Simon pushed the door he was met with a familiar metallic smell, horror struck his face at the scene in front of him. Marco’s still body laid lifelessly across the bed, blood slowly pouring out of the hundreds of cuts that laced his skin. It was as he had just walked into the worst horror film he had ever seen.

  
  


___________________________________________

 

Tom had been talking to Star for the whole night; she was the only one he could turn to. “What! He’s bi!!!” Star screamed into her mirror phone. “Wait...He has a boyfriend? Why am I the last one to find out?” Tom just sighed and shook his head “He was hiding it from me too. I found out by accident. Now his bf wants to kill me.” “Come on Tom it can’t be that bad... No wait, it is Marco so maybe a little? He does tend to over react to certain things. But on a whole he’s rational so everything will work out. 

 

Tom and star spent the whole time trying to find a way for Tom to approach Marco as he would. “I think this will work perfectly” Star was bouncing off the walls at their plan to talk to Marco about the situation. “I hope so...It-” Tom was cut off by his cell ringing, he had gotten one since Marco’s mirror phone was never on him. 

 

“Hello?” Tom listened to the heavy breathing on the other end of the phone “Hey Tom this is Simon.” the boy rattled on “Marco cut himself multiple times with a switch blade and is now being rushed to the hospital!”

 

“What? H-how could this... I’ll be there soon” put down the phone and looked at Star. “You need to come with me to the hospital.” Star look at him puzzled “ Marco is in the hospital”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I'm trying to make the chapters longer.


End file.
